Say OK
by Arsenic Snowflake
Summary: Based off the song "Say OK" by Vanessa Hudgens. Mathias loves Kristin, but he must prove that he's the right person for her before they can officially start dating.


**Song belongs to Vanessa Hudgens "**_**Say Ok"**_

**Human names used. This time, Mathias and Krisitn are just regular human beings, not nations. It makes the words move better with the story. But that's just my opinion.**

**Read on and hope you like it.**

**o.o.o.o.o**

_You are fine_

_You are sweet_

_But I'm still a bit naive with my heart_

Kristin knew who Mathias was very well. She didn't believe in love at first sight. However, she found something in him that she loved, but couldn't explain what it was.

_When you're close, I don't breathe _

_I can't find the words to speak_

_I feel sparks_

When they were working on a class project, Mathias sat very close to the Norwegian. Kristin thought she was going to die from the lack of oxygen that failed to get to her lungs.

"_You okay Kristin?" _He asked in pure curiosity, seeing her suddenly tense up and noticed she wasn't really breathing-but she couldn't muster any words to say. Kristin felt automatic sparks of energy burst through her veins as she felt his large, strong hand on her own. Bringing her to life again.

_But I don't want to be into you if you're not looking for true love._

_No, I don't wanna start seein' you.._

_If I can't be your only one._

Often, Kristin would see Mathias flirt with other girls. It hurt her heart, and often, she refused to be anywhere near him if he had so many other love seekers around him.

Mathias watched in wonder as he noticed Kristin walk away. Why wasn't his Norwegian coming into his arms when she saw him?

_So tell me when it's not alright_

_When it's not OK_

_Will you try to make me feel better?_

_Will you say alright?_

_Will you say OK?_

_Will you stick with me through whatever.._

_Or run away?_

News came to Kristin that she lost her mother to cancer, Kristin broke down. Running out of the classroom in tears, Mathias chased after her. Running down the hall, he caught the crying girl in his arms just before she ran down the stairs. Sitting there, he held Kristin in his arms, letting her cry out whatever tears she had in those beautiful sapphire blue orbs. When he was done, he even tried to get her to smile. And smile, she did.

_When you call, I don't know if I should pick up the phone everytime._

_I'm not like all my friends who keep calling up all the boys, I'm so shy._

Kristin never understood why her friends would call boys all the time. However, when it came to Mathias calling, she didn't know if she should pick up the phone or not. Even though she would never admit it, she's too shy for her own good. Mathias often wondered why Kristin would just leave him hanging like that, but never bothered to ask why.

_But I don't want to be into you_

_If you don't treat me the right way_

_See I can only start seeing you_

_If you can make my heart feel safe_

The day came where Mathias was invited to come for dinner at her house, Kristin's father basically threatened him to treat her with respect. Not that Mathias wouldn't anyway, Kristin was a strong, independent girl and deserved only the best. Her father was rather pleased to see him well behaved and thought he was right for his oldest child.

_Let me know if it's gonna be you._

_Boy, you've got some things to prove_

_Let me know that you'll keep me sdafe_

_I don't want you to run away so_

_Let me know that you'll call on time_

_Let me know that you'll help me shine_

_Wll you wipe my tears away?_

Through thick and thin, Mathias tried his best to prove that he was worthy of holding Krisitn's heart. He proved he could keep her safe and wipe away her tears. He called her on time almost every night before they went to bed. Why wasn't that enough for her? Was there something else he needed to do?

When he confronted the Norwegian to ask what more could she possibly want, Kristin only smiled and pulled the Dane down for a sweet butterfly like kiss.

"_Thank you." _She muttered against his lips and pulled away. Mathias smiled and hugged her tightly against him. Not daring to let her go.

_Will you hold me close and say.._

_When it's not alright_

_When it's not OK_

_Will you try to make me feel better?_

_Will you say alright?_

_Will you say OK?_

_Will you stick with me through whatever.._

_Or run away?_


End file.
